Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190308063438/@comment-27702860-20190310083944
It might just be the mere fact of having feelings for Tomoko I agree. I think, for whatever reason, she is ashamed by her feelings. But even if all Ucchi wanted was to be pressed close to Tomoko...I mean, I don't really understand Japanese culture all that well, but isn't that kind of a taboo thing? It is . . . but . . . there is this thing about trains. People get packed tight so you do press against people. That scene of Tomoko on the train where she gets molested by a naginata. There has been a long problem of people--usually men of course--taking liberties touching women and, well, girls. "Chikin!" The anime even shows a warning poster. Anyways, I think, for Uchi, if she just happens to be pressed against Tomoko, she gets the pleasure of it WITHOUT the guilt. "Not like I tried to touch her . . . it just . . . happened." The epic response she gets when Tomoko grabs her hand on the railing of the roller coaster. Watamote is my favorite manga right now, in large part because the approach Tanigawa takes lends such great subtlety and depth to the work. But yeah, I don't mind admitting that it's annoying too, because they could easily show more without descending into vapidity (i.e. fanservice, ecchi, etc). True, but sometimes it is better not to reveal things. Say we get to see a scene of Uchi like some of Tomoko where she imagines, I do not know, walking along a beach with Tomoko, she trip, falls in Tomoko's arms, they stare into one another's eyes. Tomoko pulls her closer as Uchi says "No. . . ." blah blah blah Tomoko has her in rope bondage while Uchi begs her to call her "digusting!" Awesome. There goes the imagination. Hell, we can waste an hour discussing/arguing if Uchi is a lesbian, is bi, is just curious, and all of that. All removed. Still, I cannot wait for the next chapter and will be pissed if it is "Mr. Kuroki takes Mrs. Kuroki to shop for hemorrhoid cream." There really aren't many examples to the contrary of Ucchi being constantly fixated on Tomoko...but I do think the BBQ is a good one. Yeah, she caters to Tomoko by making the meat for her, but she doesn't force an interaction, instead talking to her friends (or whoever else is around her, if they had already done the seat change). Why I love that gif that person made. The funny thing about that is she does not expect Tomoko to notice. So why does she do it? Ala my pontifications above, if we saw her daydreaming feeding Tomoko cookies or something with lots of saliva and panty shots, we have nothing to argue about. That said, I'll be interested to read Vol. 13 closely once I get a copy. What you said about Ucchi not paying attention to any of Tomoko's friends got me thinking about how Tamura reacted to her during the Totally Not Disney Field Trip chapters. You can go to World Three to read almost all of them if you cannot wait. But I mean she walks with her head turned looking at Tomoko. In an "Extra" or Omake it is revealed that Hatsubisha-whatever-the-Artist sits and sketches from memory the scene of them all walking. He even captures Uchi staring at Tomoko.